When We're Apart
by misstory5120
Summary: I'll wait for you... so you wait for me...  4 years after Usui leaves, he comes back, but what will he find out when he sees Misaki with a new boy?
1. When you leave

**Special thanks to Twistedheart23, even though it was something little, you helped make this story! Thanks my BFF!**

I do not own maid sama

* * *

><p>Misa was doing council papers at school…<p>

"Prez is still a masochist!"

Misa got annoyed. She had little blushes on her face though.

"Prez, I wanted to see…."

"SHUT UP! Can't you see I'm doing work you perverted alien! Go back to your planet!" and Misa slammed the door on his face.

"Um…president, are you ok?" asked Yukimora.

"Yeah, I'm fine, _maybe I was a little mean to him though_"

The bell rang and it was time for Misa to patrol halls

"Demon,"

"Monster,"

Everyone said, but Misa noticed someone unfamiliar, she walked up to him with smile, "Hello! Are you the new transfer student I heard of?"

The boy turned around. He had brown hair, and sparking, bright yellow eyes like Misa's. He was very attractive. "Um…yes, my name is Tsubaki? How about you?"

"My name is Misaki, I am the student council president maybe I'll show you…."

"PRESIDENT!" said Yukimora running to Misaki. He was a girl.

"Yukimora! Why are you like this? Did the other side of you awaken?"

"N…no,"

"Then what happened?"

"Usui, wants you to meet him outside at the park,"

"And he did this?"

"Yes,"

"Thant Usui," Misaki murmured, "Sorry Tsubaki, I have to go," and Misaki speed walked to the park. She saw Usui on the swing set, "Why did you do that Usui?"

"Ah, you're here," he said with a calm look, "I have something to say,"

"What is that?" said Misaki walking towards the swing, a breeze past by,

"I…am going to leave for England,"

Misa's eyes widened but didn't show it, "For how long? Why?"

"4 years, to take over my brother's job while he is sick, I leave tomorrow at 9am"

"That's great," said Misa who gets off the swing and leaves. She goes to Maid Latte to do her job; she is very clumsy, dropping lots of plates, "I'm sorry,"

"Misa, what's wrong?" said worried manager.

"Nothing manager," Misa said with a fake smile.

"Well, you should go home and rest, you don't look so good,"

"Ok, thank you manager,"

Misa went home and is doing her studies. She puts her head down, "Baka Usui, why did you surprise me like that?"

The next day,

"Misaki, aren't you going to school?" asked her mom.

"Ah, I have to go somewhere," Misa leaves and runs to the airport, she sees Usui about to leave. "USUI!"

Usui turns around and sees Misaki, "Ayuzawa,"

"Usui, make sure you come back,"

Usui chuckles I bit, "Don't worry I will… Ayuzawa,"

"Hm…" Usui kisses Misaki,

"I love you, wait for me" he said as he truns around and leaves. Misaki is frozen and tears fall from her eyes, "I… love you too,"

_I'll wait…for you…Usui._

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"- <em>Misstory5120<em>  
><strong>


	2. Tsubaki

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Here is the second, please R&R and tell me how you like! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Misaki can barely concentrate on her work, although she tries her tries her best, <em>he will come back, so I shouldn't worry,<em>

"Are you okay president?" Yukimora asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

Its quiet for a while, but then Tsubaki comes in, "Hello president,"

"Hi Tsubaki, anything you need?" Misaki says with a smile.

"Yeah, where is the math room?"

"Ah, just go straight down and it's on your right,"

"Thank you," Tsubaki bows and is about leave, but then he sees how Misaki works, "President,"

"Yes?"

"Are you some masochist or something?"

Misaki closes her eyes and become very red, "WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT! SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!"

"Yes yes!" Tsubaki says with sweat drops on his face with his hands moving in the motion of telling someone to calm down. He laughs a little, "You really are a demon!"

Misaki turns back to human form and blushes a little, "Hmph,"

The next day…

Misaki goes back to the council room after her hallway patrol. She sees a note on her desk:

Come to the park outside after school.

Tsubaki

"Tsubaki?" The bell rings and Misaki quickly puts the note in her pocket. After school, Misaki gets ready to leave but remembers then note, "Ah, I forgot," Misaki rushes to the park and looks at the swing set, she sees Usui, "Usui!" she says with a smile, but then she rubs her eyes, its Tsubaki. _I shouldn't have revisions of Usui like this._ Misaki calmly walks towards the swing set, "Hi Tsubaki," she says with a smile.

"Oh prez, you are here!"

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Tsubaki's face turns serious, "Not that it's my business but did anything happen these past days?"

"H…huh? Misaki says with a fake smile.

"I can tell by your expressions, that something happened, don't worry you don't have to tell me but…"

"Someone left,"

"…"

"The guy most important to me left, and isn't coming back for 4 years," Misaki says tear breaking,

"Ah," Tsubaki wishes he didn't ask, "I see…" Tsubaki, not knowing what to do, pats her on the head, Misaki looks up, "Don't worry! He's coming back! So you just need to have faith in him!" Tsubaki says with a grin.

"….Yeah, you're right!" Misaki says, not crying anymore. Instead she gives a gentle smile,

_He…reminds me of Usui…_

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"- <em>Misstory5120<em>  
><strong>


	3. Secrets unfold at the worst time

**Alright! So this is the third chapter! I promise things will go slower then the other 2 chapters. Honestly, those chapters were just a set up for theA actual story. Really, I was just planning to tell you by saying that Usui left and do a short flashback. But, I decided to write most of it out to get you the idea. So you can hopefully expect shorter and longer chapters from now on! Enjoy!**

**Edit: Characters, especially Misa and maybe Usui, might be OOC! Sorry! I'll do my best to keep them in character!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It has been two years since Usui left for England. Since then, Tsubaki and Misaki have become really close friends, they would hang out everyday. It was then that Misaki came to a decision,<p>

_Should I tell Tsubaki about Maid Latte? He deserves to know, he's my friend. Plus, Hinata knows. _

"Misa!"

"Huh? Oh, manager,"

"Why were you spacing out like that? Are you sick?" Manager said with a worried look.

"No, everything fine, I was just thinking of something," Misa said with a relieving smile so that manager wouldn't worry, "I'll get back to work,"

Misa left the kitchen for her shift. Serving everyone, including the idiot trio who got kicked out in less then a minute. She was still thinking of what to do with Tsubaki. But then, Hinata came in,

"Misa-chan! I'm back!" Hinata said with a wave.

Misa noticed Hinata and said the welcome back master greeting, and took him to a table, "Here is your seat, now I'll get you a drink," she said with a smile. She turned around to leave, but Hinata grabbed her hand,

"Misa, are you going to tell Tsubaki about this?" he said with a serious tone.

Misa answered, "Yes,"

* * *

><p>At closing time, Misaki changed to her normal clothes, "I'm leaving!" she said, but manager stopped her and showed her a paper,<p>

"Tomorrow is gothic day Misa!"

"….Gothic day?" Misa said with a why that face.

"Yup! Who do you want to be? Skelo, Ghouly, or Hallow?" Manager said with excitement.

"Uhhh…I'll be whoever is left," Misa said confused.

"Really! Thanks a lot!"

"No problem, I got to go mangager,"

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Manager said waving goodbye.

Misa walked out of Maid Latte stressed out and began walking back home. She thought about tomorrow and about when she should tell Tsubaki about her Maid Latte job. Lost in thought, she bumped into someone, she was apologizing but stopped to look up and notice the man's bright yellow eye, "Tsubaki!"

"Hey Misaki! What are you doing here?" Tsubaki said with a bright expression.

Misaki was smiling, "Oh, I was heading home, what about you?"

"I was also heading home, wanna walk together?"

"Sure!"

Tsubaki and Misaki had fun. They laughed and smiled. The park was near so they stopped by and played. On the swingset, Misa pushed Tsubaki so hard that it made a 360. They laughed because of that and stopped by a stand for a drink and sat under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, the wind was perfect and the cherry blossom petals floated around them along with the breeze,

"Today's a very nice day, don't you think?" Tsubaki asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah," Misaki just remembered about how much time passed by, "Oh no! I have to go Tsubaki!"

"Oh you do, then see you tomorrow," he said waving goodbye.

"Wait…" Misaki said, "come to a place called Maid Latte tomorrow after school, I have something to tell you," Misa said totally forgetting that tomorrow was Gothic day.

"Sure! No prob, bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Misaki was doing council papers. During her lunch shift, Hinata walked in, "Do you wanna lunch together?"<p>

Misaki chuckled at the sight of Hinata and his giant back of just bread crusts, "Sure!" she said with a happy smile.

Together, they ate lunch and Hinata told funny jokes that made Misaki laugh. At the end of lunch they said their goodbyes, "See you at Maid Latte!" Hinata said.

"Okay!" Misa said with a smile, but then she remembered something and hit her head on her desk, _I'm a total idiot, Tsubaki's coming and it's Gothic day! I can't let him see me like that! I have to talk to Tsubaki. _But unfortunately, Misaki didn't meet with Tsubaki with all the busy work and mixed schedules, before Misa knew it, it was time for her part time job. So she went to Maid Latte, changed into her costume Manager gave her, and began her shift._ Maybe he forgot._

After a while serving costumers, Misa happily comes to the conclusion that Tsubaki forgot and continues serving masters. A little while later, she hears the door open, "Welcome back mas…." Misa turns into a frown….

….it was Tsubaki….

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for you imaginations,"<em>-<em>_ Misstory5120_**


	4. Someone other than Usui in the Kitchen

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Things start to get interesting from here! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tsubaki came to Maid Latte on the day of Gothic Day. Misa had a total frown. She didn't want Tsubaki to find out about her job looking like a black freak. Tsubaki looked around the Latte, seeing Goths everywhere. When he looked at his right, he saw Misaki and Misa noticed. She had an oh no look on her face while Tsubaki had an oh my gosh face. Misa nervously walked towards him.<p>

"Welcome back …. master," Misa said to Tsubaki. Tsubaki remained silent and he could tell that Misa worked as a maid for her part time job, he chuckled, but no one could hear it.

"Co….come this way," Misa showed him to a table and got him a glass of water, "Would you like to order anything?"

"….a milkshake," Tsubaki replied.

"Coming right up master," Misa said with a smile and nervously bowed, _will this get him mad?_

Five minutes later, Misa came back to Tsubaki's table, "Here is your milkshake master," she said as she put it down. To go with the Gothic theme, it had a black straw instead of a pink and white one. Tsubaki drank the milkshake….while starring at Misa the whole time. Misa noticed this and ignored it since she was used to it.

"De ja vu," she murmered with a disguisted look, but that look quickly turned into a frown. This day was exactly like the day Usui found out about her job…

…yes Usui….

….she missed Usui…. Misa got a little teary eyed but quickly wiped it away and continued her job. She saw Tsubaki's milkshake empty as he left. He didn't seem angry so Misa had a slight smile on her face. At closing time, Misa changed to her normal clothes, and since Aoi was there, she got insulted.

"Why do you still where those clothes?"

"Cause," Misa responded, she was in a hurry, thinking that Tsubaki was waiting for her. She opened the door that led outside, no one was there. Misa had her head down and a slight frown, _he's mad._ She slowly began walking home and when she stopped at a corner she saw Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki!" she said with a surprise.

Tsubaki looked at Misa and had a smile, "Misa!"

They walked home together; it was silent until Tsubaki broke it, "So…you work as a maid,"

"Yeah," Misa said nervous.

"And you wear Gothic clothes,"

Misa quickly turned to his face, "No! That was just today! You…"

"Hey hey, calm down," Tsubaki said laughing, "It was a joke, I understand your job, I'm not mad,"

"Grrr," Misa nudges him in the torso,

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You should've told me that. Don't tell anyone about this okay? Only you, Hinata, Usui, and the idiot trio know about this okay?"

"Sure, you're pretty popular,"

"Don't say that you pervert!" Misa said slightly pink.

"Yeah yeah, we're here," Tsubaki said in front of Misaki's house.

"Ah, thanks," Misa said walking into her house, she turned and gave a wave. Tsubaki waved back and Misa smiled, she walking into her house, "I'm home!" BANG! Misa had an angry look, "That's it, we definitely need a new floor!"

* * *

><p>The next day at Maid Latte, Tsubaki came again, but luckily, Misa didn't have to serve him since Erika was there. But he came the day after that, and that, and soon he became a regular, "Why do things have to be this way?" Misa said with an angry look. The day after that, Tsubaki came again, but with Hinata. Unfortunatly, Misa had to serve them,<p>

"Welcome back master, let me show you to your table," she said with a smile. Misa showed them to their table and while she was doing it, she saw the kitchen staff walking out the door, all with angry faces. _I wonder what's happening?_ Ignoring the thought, she got Tsubaki and Hinata a glass of water,

"What would you like to…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Misa turned to the kitchen, "Is that manager?" Misa quickly ran into the kitchen, along with Tsubaki and Hinata who followed, and saw manager about to faint, "Manager! Are you okay?" Misa patted her on the shoulder. Soon after, Erika and Honoka showed up.

"Oh, Misa, what are we gonna do?"

"What happened?" Erika asked.

"The kitchen staff quit!"

"WHAT!" the maids said with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, they said they wanted more money for what they did and quit! We need a cook!"

"Oh no!" said Misa worried, "We have to find one and quick!"

"I'll do it," said Tsubaki with a grin.

"What!" said Misa, "Wait Tsubaki…"

"Get in there," said the desperate manager.

"Wait but manager!"

"No worries! But you'll have to pass a test!"

"No problem," said Tsubaki.

"Here," said manager, "These are ingredients, now make something!"

"Wait manger…" said Misa worried.

"HURRY!" shouted the manager.

"No prob," Tsubaki said with a grin. He chopped the onions tomatoes and celery, cracked the eggs with one hand, stirred everything so fast that you couldn't see his arm, and cooked it to perfection all in 5 minutes. On the plate was a warm and tasty omelet rice.

"Mmmmm~," everyone said. Even Misa liked his cooking and she gave a slight smile for this reminded her of the time Usui cooked.

"Hired!" manager said with happiness,

"Thank you," Tsubaki said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The next day at Maid Latte, Tsubaki was the cook instead of the costumer. Misa was taking an order,<p>

"One moe moe omelet rice please," the costumer said with heart eyes,

"Coming right up master!" Misa said as she bowed. She walked in the kitchen to see a big mess, "What the heck! Tsubaki! What happened!" Misa said with a surprised face.

"Ah sorry, I'm a good cook, but makes a huge mess," Tsubaki said with an innocent face.

"Don't say sorry! Clean this place up!" Misa said as she grabbed a towel and began wiping the counter. Tsubaki looked at this with entertainment,

"Wow! Misa can clean!"

"Shut up!" Misa said with a blush. They were having fun in the kitchen yelling and yapping, but in a childish way…

The fact of the matter was that Misa was having lots of fun…

…more fun then she ever had with Usui…

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"<strong>-**_ Misstory5120_**


	5. Do I really love him?

**Hope you enjoyed the last chappy! That's right, Tsubaki and Misa are getting pretty close. To some of you who are wondering why Misaki is so happy without Usui, I hope this chapter will answer your questions of give you an idea of why. Please R&R and tell me if you like! Enjoy!**

**Note: Hinata will seem ooc. But really he's just in very serious mode that you've never seen before.**

* * *

><p>Misaki was at school doing council work. She seemed very happy in which everyone noticed. Most boys decided to stay away from her and follow the rules cause the didn't know what would happen to them if they ruined her good mood, and they didn't want to know. A while later, the bell rang and it was time for Misaki to patrol halls. She saw a boy looking at the girls changing room, she snapped.<p>

"WHAT THE H*** DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she said with her demonic aura and devil eyes.

"Eeek!" the boy said, "S….sorry,"

"MOVE IT! NOW!"

"Y…yes!" the boy ran as fast as he could, unfortunately, Tsubaki was watching.

"That was some show you put on," Tsubaki said with a smirk.

"Tsubaki!" Misaki said with a blush, "Hmph, you put on a lot of shows in the kitchen,"

"Haha! Your're right, can't beat that one," Tsubaki said with a smile, which Misa smiled back at him.

"Ah, Tsubaki…" Misa said with a smile,

"What is it?"

"Do you want to join me at lunch time in the council room?"

"Ah, sorry I would but it's my friend's birthday and I promised to have lunch with him,"

"Ah, that's alright," Misa said a little depressed.

"Sorry! I'll see you at work!" Tsubaki said turning around to leave.

"Okay, bye!" Misa said with a grin. As she left too, not noticing that Hinata was watching the whole time with a serious look. At lunch break, Hinata came into the council room where Misaki was eating her lunch. "Oh, hi Hinata! Are you having lunch with me?" Misa said in a good mood.

"Ah no, I just wanted to tell you something," Hinata walked up to the desk, with a serious look.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Be careful with Tsubaki,"

Misaki had a surprised expression, "Huh?"

"Be careful with Tsubaki, you love Usui right?"

"Ye... yeah,"

"You hesitated,"

"No I didn't!"

"You love Usui right?"

Misaki became nervous, "I already answered that,"

"Then do you like Tsubaki,"

"NO! I like," her voice lowered, "Usui,"

"You hesitated again. Let me ask you this, are there times when you're with Tsubaki, that even for an instant, you erase Usui from your mind?"

Misaki's eyes widened, then she gave a fake smile, "You're acting awfully different, Hinata,"

"No, you are Misaki, you've been acting different," Hinata sat up and walked to the door and began to leave, he turned his head to Misaki who was still nervous, "There was a reason, I let Usui take care of you," were his last words before he left. Misaki was frozen still, but got back to her normal self, _he's just joking, nothing to worry about._

* * *

><p>At Maid Latte, Misaki was serving custumers,<p>

"One moe moe omelet rice please," the master said with blushes.

"Coming right up master," Misa said with a bow. She walked into the messy kitchen and told Tsubaki the order.

"Coming right up Misa-chan," Tsubaki said with a smirk.

Misa blushed, "Don't say that you pervert!"

"Whatever you say Maid Misa," Tsubaki said with another smirk.

Misa turned red, "Shut up!" Again they had fun in the kitchen, and as Hinata said, she had forgotten Usui for just that moment. At closing time, Tsubaki and Misa walked home together, stopping by the park and cherry blossoms on the way. They basically had another date, and had lots of fun. When they got to Misaki's house, they were still laughing,

"You're such a pervert Tsubaki!" Misa said with a blush.

"Yeah yeah," Tsubaki said with a smirk.

"Well see you tomorrow," Misa said waving goodbye, Tsubaki stood still but then grabbed Misaki's hand and hugged her.

"I like you," he said with a serious voice.

Misaki's stood still and blushed, "I…." she then remembered what Hinata said and her eyes widened. She pushed Tsubaki away, "I'm sorry!" she said as she ran home. Her floor broke again, "Dang it!" she ignored it and ran up to her room and shut the door with her back. She slowly walked to her desk and put her head down. _What was I about to say? _She began to cry,

_Why am I crying?_

_Do I like Tsubaki? Was that what I was going to say to him?_

_No, that's impossible,_

_I like Usui…right?_

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"<em>- Misstory5120<em>**


	6. I never thought he would betray me

**Hope you enjoyed the last chappy! Things get more serious from here! If this chapter seems short, please forgive me! I will try my best!**

* * *

><p>It has been 3 years since Usui left. Ever since Tsubaki confessed to Misaki, their relationship lessened, they still talked to each other, but only at Maid Latte for orders. Misaki became her usual self again, the one that would be sad since Usui left, but excited because there was only 1 year that separated them.<p>

"Yukimora, will you pass me those papers?" asked the prez.

"Ah, sure!" Yukimora gave her the papers. Misaki started to look at them and mark them. She had to work very fast since the sports festival was coming up this week. Each class got to choose a sport they would compete in. There was basketball, soccer, lacrosse, tennis, baseball, swimming and many others.

The bell rang and Misaki left to patrol halls, she was walking down the halls and saw Tsubaki, they passed each other like strangers. After school, Misaki took the day off from Maid Latte to set up the sports festival, which was 2 days from now.

"I TOLD YOU TO DO IT RIGHT!" shouted Misaki with demonic aura.

"Y….ye….yes president!" said the frightened boy who accidently mixed up the layout for the festival.

Misaki back to a human, "Ugh," She was tired, setting up for the sports festival was hard and there was only 1 more after school set ups before the actual sports festival started. Towards the evening, everyone left including Misaki. At home Suzana, was looking at the newspaper.

"Ah, today's newspaper is about England," said Suzana. This caught Misaki's attention.

"Let me see," Misaki took the paper and looked at it. The headline said BROTHER OF TAKUMI BACK FROM HOSPITAL. There were pictures of Usui's brother back at the company. Then it said TOMORROW YOU SHALL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS WITH TAKUMI USUI.

Misaki had a confused face and went up to her room. _Why am I confused? I should be happy that's he's coming early? Wait, is he coming early? Stop talking to yourself Misa, we'll find out tomorrow._

* * *

><p>The next day, Misaki was acting differently.<p>

"President, are you okay?" Yukimora asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Misa, who looked like she didn't get much sleep. It was harder for her to prepare for the sports festival this time. She didn't have the power to turn into a demon. _Don't worry, I'll find out what happens today._ At the end of preparing for the sports festival, Misaki walked home, and for once, she was excited for the newspapers. When she got to the gate, she picked up the folded newspaper and walked into her house. She took off her shoes, dropped her backpack, and went up to her room. Her face brightened up because she was sure that Usui would come back early. She unfolded the newspaper and turned to the headline, she frowned.

TAKUMI STAYING FOR ANOTHER YEAR! BEST FRIENDS WITH CANA!

She was not happy with that, she began to cry. But not because of the headline, but because of what she saw. Usui, was smiling with another girl, he did not keep his promise, and left Misaki heart broken. She held her necklace Usui gave her on the day they shared their first kiss (not including the one on the roof). She pulled it of her neck, and threw it away, still crying. _I waited for 3 years, for nothing._

* * *

><p>The next day was the sports festival and Misaki looked horrible. She didn't get any sleep at all and she was competing for the relay race.<p>

"Misaki~! Here! Take these!" Sakura said as she gave her pills to keep her awake.

"Ah, thank you," said drowsy Misa and she took the pills. It was her turn to relay race. She went up to the Start line.

"Start!" said the man.

Everyone ran as fast as she could, of course, Misaki was in first place but then she remembered the picture of Usui and the girl Cana. She slowed down and stopped.

"Misaki! What are you doing!" she heard. Misaki startled and forgot she was racing, she was last. Misaki ran as fast as she could and caught up, but it wasn't enough, she lost in 4th place. For once in her life, she lost. Misa went up to the girls,

"I'm sorry," Misa said as she ran away from the festival. Everyone, including the guys laughed, but Tsubaki. Tsubaki had a worried face and a little while later, it was his turn to race. He was as fast as Usui, maybe faster. He won and everyone cheered.

"Nice!" said a guy on his team. But Tsubaki ignored it and left to go home. He went home and saw 2 newspapers on top of his mat. He looked at the headline and his eyes widened; he dropped the papers and ran to Maid Latte.

* * *

><p>"Coming r..right up master," Misa said tired and not well. Manager noticed this and she knew why after looking at yesterday's newspapers. She walked to Misa and smiled,<p>

"Misa, you can go home," she said patting her on the shoulder to relieve her.

Misa nodded, changed and opened the door that led outside. She saw Tsubaki, and ignored him. But Tsubaki grabbed her and hugged her.

"Let it out," he said.

"…."

"I know what happened, that Takumi guy, it was him right?"

"…" Misa got teary eyed.

"Let it out, I'm here for you," said Tsubaki in a calming voice, and Misaki let it out. She cried so hard, it was a totally different side of her. Tsubaki patted her head to help relieve her.

_I'm going to ignore him…_

_I'll erase him from my memory…_

_He'll have no place in my heart…_

_It's gonna be like it was before I ever met him…_

_Usui…_

_Our relationship will now and forever be…_

…_over…_

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"<strong>-_** Misstory5120**_


	7. A Happy Birthday?

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Something happens in this one, hehe. After this chapter there will be about 4 more chapters! Woohoo! Please R&R and tell me if you like!**

* * *

><p>It has been exactly 4 years now, today Usui would probably come back and for once, Misaki was not excited. She never wanted him to come back, never, if he did, she hoped he would bring that Cana girl with him. Tsubaki and Misaki were friends again, more like a couple but both Misaki and Tsubaki didn't say that. Tsubaki and Misaki were working at Maid Latte.<p>

"One moe moe omelet rice please," said the costumer with heart eyes.

"Coming right up master," Misaki said with a bow. She walked up to the messy kitchen and told Tsubaki the order, "One moe moe omelet rice pervert,"

"Coming right up demon Misa," They both laughed. Then Misaki went back to her shift to serve costumers. At closing time both Tsubaki and Misaki changed and walked out together. When they reached Misaki house they waved goodbye,

"Wait Misaki," said Tsubaki remembering something.

"Hm…wait is it?" asked Misaki.

"Tomorrow, after school, come right down to Maid Latte," Tsubaki said.

"Ah sure," Misaki said wondering why. She went home and had a smile on her face. Usui didn't come back, and she was happy about that. _He's probably with that Cana girl._

* * *

><p>The next day, Misaki was doing council paper work. Things have lessoned since the school sports festival was over. Then, two people came through the door with gifts, it was Sakura and Shizuko.<p>

"Happy Birthday Misaki!" they said.

Misaki forgot that it was her birthday. She had a big smile on her face, "Thank you!"

"Misaki~! You're sooooo coooool!" Sakura said giving her a big hug.

"Thanks Sakura and Shizuko, but I'm busy right now so I'll have lunch with you guys on the roof. How does that sound?"

"Sure, that sounds fine!" said Shizuko. They left Misaki in the council room to do her work.

* * *

><p>At lunch time Misaki went to the roof top and saw Sakura and Shizuko waiting. She walked up to them and they had a fantastic lunch. They shared food together and told jokes. After lunch, Sakura bought a chocolate cream cake that said "Happy Birthday Misaki!". Shizuko put on a candle that sparkled many colors. Misaki made a wish and blew out the cande. Then, they ate the cake. It tasted delicious with all the different chocolates. After that, Sakura and Shizuko gave Misaki their gifts. Sakura gave her a charm bracelet that was beautiful and Shizuko gave her assorted French chocolates that tasted like heaven.<p>

"Thanks a lot you guys," Misaki said with a smile giving Sakura and Shizuko hugs. The bell rang and it was time to get back to class. Sakura, Shizuko, and Misaki walked together with grins on their faces. They walked down the stairs and into the hallway, but when the got to the main hallway, they saw Usui. He was back from England and he had a smile once he saw Misaki.

"I'm back," he said.

Misaki ignored him and walked right past him with her friends. _Great, he just ruined this special day. _Usui's eyes widened with confusion. He left school and went to his old apartment. He looked at his clock and it said 4:00pm. It was time for Misaki's job, so Usui left and walked to Maid Latte.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Misaki was also walking to Maid Latte since Tsubaki said so. Tsubaki wasn't at school so she was worried. She walked in the door,<p>

"SURPRISE!" everyone said. Misaki smiled, they had a surprise party for her. Tsubaki was their with a grin. Manager and all the maid were there and so was Aoi. Everyone gave Misaki a hug and the party started. Everyone sang karaoke, including Misaki and Tsubaki. They sand well together and everyone laughed and had fun. Tsubaki cooke everyone delicious dinner that everyone loved. Then everyone gave Misaki her gift. It was one gift that everyone hand-made. It was a scrapbook of Misa at Maid Latte since she started.

"Thank you everyone," Misaki said with a smile. Everyone looked at the scrapbook it had all the spirit days they had. No one noticed Usui, who was watching through the window. He felt depressed that Misa had fun without him. He didn't know what he did. Not only that, but she was with a new guy. Usui stepped back from the window and silently left.

* * *

><p>It was evening and everyone left from the party. Tsubaki and Misaki left together. Misaki noticed that Tsubaki was taking a different direction to her home. A few minutes past and Misaki could tell that they were far away from her house, "Um Tsubaki?"<p>

"What is it," Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Misaki said curious.

"To my house,"

Misaki almost choked, "What?" Before she knew it, they were out his house. They walked in.

"Wait here," Tsubaki said as he sat her to the table. He went to the kitchen. Misaki looked around. He lived by himself like Usui in an apartment. Starting from the left, there was a small couch and in front of it was a little TV. Then was the table Misaki was sitting in. At the back, was the kitchen, small, but was a hall at the right which was probably where the bed and bathroom was. Suddenly, the light turned off and Tsubaki was walking to Misaki with a candle on a small cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Misaki, happy birthday to you!" Tsubaki sang as he put the cake down.

"Waah," Misaki said in amazement, "did you make this?"

"Yeah, since we had a big dinner, I made it specially small, now make a wish,"

"Yeah," Misaki made a wish and blew out the candle.

"Thanks a lot Tsubaki," Misaki smiled.

"Oh yeah, here," Tsubaki handed Misaki a box. She opened it, it was a beautiful, silver necklace with a golden star. Misaki put it on and held the charm.

"Thank you Tsubaki,"

_Have I fallen in love with him?_

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"<strong>-_** Misstory5120**_


	8. Happy but also sad Saturday

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Thank you to all reviewers! 4 reviews for my last chapter woohoo! So, I know everyone is not liking the sad chapters and wants to know what happens next. Ugh, I wish I could tell you but I can't! That's the bad part about being an author . But, at least the story is coming to an end, 3 more chapters left! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Misaki was doing council paper work. She wore her necklace Tsubaki gave her, the chram bracelet Sakura gave her and her scrapbook and French chocolates were inside her desk. To Misaki, it was her best birthday she ever had, even better than ones Usui celebrated with her. She was also happy about Usui not visiting her room every 5 seconds.<p>

"Yukimora, what is the next upcoming event?" Misaki asked.

"Ah, nothing really, just the graduation on the last day,"

"Alright, that's good," Misaki said with a sigh of relief. She could study on her exams now.

The bell rang and it was time to patrol halls, surprisingly, no one, or no boy, got into trouble. "That's good," Misaki murmered. She kept walking but encountered a man with blonde hair and emerald eyes, it was Usui. Misaki gave a sigh and kept walking, but Usui grabbed her wrist.

"Why?" Usui said.

"?" Misaki was a bit confused. She saw Usui turning to her face.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Usui asked with a worried look.

Misaki chuckled a bit, "Don't act dumb," she said as she got out of his grasp and kept walking. She accidently bumped into someone. Misaki looked up and saw that it as Tsubaki, "Ah, Tsubaki, hi,"

"Hello Misaki, geez how many times will you bump into me?" Tsubaki said with a smirk.

"Shut up you pervert," Misaki said slightly red.

"Yeah yeah, that's your motto you know. Anyways look," Tsubaki showed her a magazine, and he pointed to the page that said, AMUSMENT PARK OPENING THIS SATURDAY ON THE FIRST DAY OF SPRING!

"Cool," Misaki said observing the magazine.

"So you wanna go there?"

"Sure, but what about the tickets?" Misaki asked.

"Right in here," Tsubaki held two tickets in his hand for the amusement park.

"Great! We can go, but I want to do something you want to thank you for your gift" Misaki said.

"Really, it wasn't much,"

"Yeah but…" Misaki put her head down.

Tsubaki sighed but chuckled, "Alright then, how about I get to choose the rides and you can't refuse any of them,"

"Sure! Perfect way to thank you!" Misaki said excitingly.

"Alright then! See you Saturday!" Tsubaki said waving goodbye,

"Yup!" Misaki returned to her class, not knowing that Usui was watching that scene the whole time. Usui felt depressed a tiredly returned to class. It was lunch time, Misaki had her lunch in class by herself. She finished a little early so she had some of the French chocolates that still tasted delicious. After school, Misaki did her daily routine at Maid Latte.

* * *

><p>Finally, Saturday came and it was the perfect weather for the first day of spring. Misaki dressed nicely but also comfortably for the rides. She wore a beige shorts and a red tang top. Over the tang top, she wore a black, short sleeved cardigan. On her feet she wore white ballet like shoes. Her hair was curled and tied into 2 pony tails that went off to the side. She still wore her necklace and charm bracelet with the outfit.<p>

"Thanks for helping me pick out what to wear Suzuna," Misaki said smiling.

"No problem sis," Suzuna said looking at the magazine. Misaki left and walked to the amusement park. Suprisingly, it wasn't that far from her house, at the entrance, she saw Tsubaki and ran up to him. He wore loose beige pants, light green shirt, and a dark beige jacket.

"Hi Misaki, ready to go?"

"Yup!" Tsubaki and Misaki held hands and went to several rollercoasters. They also went to water slides and got wet a lot. Whenever they got wet, they would go on a insane rollercoaster to dry their hair.

"Let's go to the haunted house," Tsubaki said pointing to it,

"Ah…." Misaki looked nervous.

"You can't refuse any rides," Tsubaki smirked.

"Grrr, fine then," Misaki grabbed Tsubaki hand and went it front of the house. She ran right through dragging Tsubaki along. When the reached the end, Misaki gave a sigh of relief while Tsubaki almost puked. They laughed and had lunch there an went on a few more rides. Finally, they went to the ferris wheel and walked back home, it was already almost dinner time.

"That was fun," Misaki said smiling.

"Yeah," Tsubaki said.

"My favorite was the – woah," Misaki tripped but Tsubaki got her in his arms, there face were right next to each other.

Meanwhile, Usui was watching them the whole time, after watching what happened he walking back clenching his fist. He wanted to see Misa and explain what happened after seeing the newspaper this morning. But he couldn't anymore, not only was she not wearing the necklace he gave her but after Misaki tripped…

….Tsubaki kissed her…

….and she kissed him back…

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"-<em> Misstory5120<em>**


	9. I love him, I really do

**Two updates today! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know it seems all sad but you never know what to expect! So just keep reading, and you'll find out! I promise! Two more chapters left! Enjoy!**

**If this chapter seems short and rushed, I'm sorry! I will try my best!**

* * *

><p>Monday afternoon, Tsubak visits the council room, "What's up demon?" he said with a smirk.<p>

"Nothing much perverted pervert," Misaki said with a giggle. They had a little fun time in the council room, but Misaki had to do work so Tsubaki left with a smile, and Misaki smiled back. Yukimora was standing near the desk watching the whole thing, he began to think that they were together, but he didn't bother to ask. He looked up and saw Usui pass by, depressed. He wondered why he didn't visit, but he didn't bother to ask either, because it was none of his business. Misaki on the other hand, was in a fantastic mood. _Getting rid of Usui is easier than I thought._

* * *

><p>At Maid Latte, Misaki and Tsubaki were happily working together.<p>

"One moe moe omelet rice please," said two boys with heart eyes.

"Coming right up master," Misa said with a bow, and like always walked up to the messy kitchen and told Tsubaki the order. Unfortunately, tonight was busy so Misa immediately had to go back to serve costumers. No one left till late at night.

"I'm so sorry everyone, it was very busy today," manager said bowing.

"Manager, you don't have to bow, we understand," Misa said as everyone nodded in agreement. Manager thanked everyone for their kindness and said bye to everyone as they left. Again, Tsubaki and Misaki left together.

"See you at school!" Tsubaki said with a wave.

"Yup!" Misaki said waving back as she entered her house. She went up to her room and began to study for her test.

* * *

><p>The next day was the day of the exam, Misaki took all the exams feeling confident of her scores. Tsubaki also felt confident, since Misaki commented that he was pretty smart. Meanwhile, while Misaki was walking around she didn't see Usui anywhere, but she didn't care. After all, Usui was just a normal guy. After school, Misa happily did her job at Maid Latte.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, test scores were out. Misaki looked at the board with Sakura and Shizuko, it said:<p>

1. Ayuzawa, Misaki

2. Shinzo, Tsubaki

3. Tenrou, Lily

"Congrats Misaki! You got 1st place!" Sakura said excitingly.

"Yeah," Misaki said with a smile, though she was a bit curious of why Usui didn't make the top three, but she didn't think of it. Misaki walked back to class and heard people chatting about something. Try to catch the conversation, she heard the name Usui and quickly walked away to her council room.

"Um….president," Yukimora said worried.

"What is it?" Misaki asked as she looked up and stopped doing paper work.

"Haven't you heard about what happened?"

"What?" Misaki said a bit confused.

"Usui….was ran over by a car, and is in the hospital," Yukimora said nervously.

"Wha…." Misaki but her head down, "So what, it's just an accident,"

"But pres…."

"Get back to work!" Misaki shouted.

"Ye…yes!" Yukimora said scared.

* * *

><p>At Maid Latte, Misa had somewhat of a hard time working in the beginning of her shift. She kept on thinking of what Yukimora said. <em>I wonder if he's okay.<em> Misa slightly gasped and erased that thought, Usui wasn't a part of her life anymore. She got back to her normal self quikly. At closing time, Misaki and Tsubaki left together. When they got outside, Tsubaki stopped walking.

"Tsubaki? What's wrong?" Misaki asked worried. Then, Tsubaki suddenly grabbed Misa and hugged her tightly.

"Be my girlfriend," Tsubaki said seriously.

"…."

"Please, I love you Misaki,"

Misaki got teary eyed then pushed him away, "I'm sorry!"

"Misaki…"

"I'm sorry," Misaki said wiping a tear, "I…I tried to erase him from my life, but, but somewhere in my heart, he's always in there! The truth is, I love him, I really do. Tsubaki, I'm so so…"

"Then go," Tsubaki said partially smiling.

"Huh?" Misaki said wiping another tear.

"Takumi's in the hospital, if you love him, you should see him,"

Misaki gave Tsubaki a smile, "Thank you Tsubaki," and she ran away to the hospital. Tsubaki stood there. But then, the door opened and it was manager with a smile. She heard the whole conversation and told Tsubaki to come in for a while.

"Are you okay Tsubaki?" Manager said with a serious smile.

"Yeah," Tsubaki sighed, "At least she's happy,"

"Yeah, you're a good man Tsubaki-kun,"

"Thanks manager, this is the last time I'll see you," Tsubaki said a little sad.

"That's right, after all this kitchen belongs to Usui-kun,"

"Well, goodbye," Tsubaki opened the door, but manager stopped him. She gave him a smile.

"You know, you should also tell Misaki that you're leaving tomorrow,"

Tsubaki gave a sigh and then smiled, "That….won't be necessary," he said as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"<strong>-**_ Misstory5120_**


	10. Back to normal

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! This is now the second to last chappy! Enjoy!**

**NOTE: I will leave that chapter at a cliff hanger!**

* * *

><p>Misaki was running to the hospital. When she finally got there, she calmed herself down, wiped off some sweat drops, and walked to the desk. She asked where Usui's room was, when she got the location she speed walked there. Misaki opened the door and saw that Usui was asleep. From her view, he didn't get a lot of injures but a broken arm. Misaki quietly walked up to him, and held is hand.<p>

"I'm sorry, Usui," she said as she shed a tear. As she did, Usui awoken.

"Good morning, Misa-chan," Usui said with a slight smirk, but was still sore.

"Usui! Are you alright?" Misaki said worried.

"Don't worry prez, I'm getting discharged tomorrow," Usui said with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," Misaki said with a smile, then her face turned serious, "Usui, I'm sor…"

"I'm sorry, Misaki. I should've told you what really happened between her earlier,"

"No, you don't have to tell me, I shouldn't have jump to conclusions,"

"Yeah, but I'll end up telling you…" Usui reached down his blanket and pulled out a necklace and put it in Misaki's hands. It was silver with a heart, and in gold, the words MISUI was engraved inside the heart (Misaki and Usui).

"It's beautiful," Misaki said smiling.

"Cana, had a job where she makes jewelry. That necklace was one that I designed and asked Cana to make. Also, Cana was already married, we were just friends, and that's why I had to stay for another year" Usui said with a smile, "Happy belated birthday,"

Misaki felt stupid, totally stupid to think that Usui was cheating on her. She put the necklace around her neck, but noticed that she still had the necklace Tsubaki gave her. Misa froze for a second, but then she took the necklace off and put on Usui's. _I'll give this one back tomorrow._

"Thank you Usui," Misaki said as she leaned towards him, "I…love you," and they kissed, a happy kiss, knowing that they were back together.

* * *

><p>The next day, Misaki was happily doing council paper work, and of course, Usui visited her. He had a cast on his arm, which was the only thing different about him,<p>

"Good morning….prez," Usui said with a smirk. Misaki blushed.

"Morning, perverted alien stalker, who should be returning back to his planet." Misaki said with an evil grin.

"What, but I just got here,"

"Yes, but I'm busy, so are you, shouldn't you be making up tests?" Misaki asked.

"I ditched," Usui said calmly.

Misaki snapped and her aura began to fill the room, "GO BACK TO CLASS!" she said as she shoved him out of class. Then, the bell rang for study break and Misaki found this the perfect time to give the necklace back to Tsubaki. She went to his class, but didn't see him. Misaki asked his classmates.

"Tsubaki? Didn't you hear, he's transferring to another school,"

"What!" Misaki ran out the classroom, grabbed the necklace, and ran out of school property and to go to the airport. When she got there she looked everywhere for Tsubaki. She couldn't find him, just when Misaki was going to leave, she saw a man with yellow eyes and ran up to him. It was Tsubaki, "Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki turned around and saw Misaki, his eyes widened, "Misaki, why are you here?"

"I want to return this to you," Misaki said as she gave him back the necklace.

Tsubaki smiled, "Thanks," he said as he turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Misaki said, "If I met you first….I….would have fallen in love with you," Misaki said with a smile. Tsubaki smiled back and left for his plane. Misaki also left the airport she looked at the time and noticed that it was time for her part time job. She ran to Maid Latte. When she got there, she saw Usui.

"Misa guess what!" Manager said with excitement, "Usui is our new chef!"

"Really? Manager, he's a pervert," Misa said worried.

"If I really am a pervert aren't you a masochist?" Usui said with a smirk as he wraps his arms around Misaki.

"Shut up pervert," Misa says with blushes.

"Moe moe moe moe moe~!" Manager says.

"Manager," Misaki says, "What wrong, woah, where are these flowers coming from?"

* * *

><p>The next day, Misaki was working on council papers. There was a lot so she got really tired. The only thing that hyped her up was Usui coming in every 5 minutes. At lunch break, Misaki was asleep at her desk. Usui, walked in and chuckle at the sight.<p>

Quietly, Usui grabbed her left hand, "The making of that necklace only took 6 months, there was another jewelry I designed,"

Usui put on a ring on her left hand, fourth finger. It was silver with two gold hearts. Between the gold hearts were gold letters that said MISUI. Usui gave her a kiss on the forehead,

"Ayuzawa, Misaki, you are now my fiancée," he said as he quietly left. Misaki, who was actually partially awake, gave a big smile.

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened,"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for you imaginations,"<strong>- _**Misstory5120**_


	11. Together forever

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Yes, I left it at a cliffhanger. This one might be a little short cause….it's the last chapter! I REALLY enjoyed writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I want to thank all my reviewers; they are the ones that encouraged me to keep writing! I hope that you guys keep writing and never stop also! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened,"<p>

"Really Hana! Wow! What happened next?" asked a girl with scarlet hair and blue eyes.

"Isn't it obvious Mira? They got married,"

"Yeah, but maybe your mom didn't accept the ring,"

"Why would she? I said she smiled you know,"

"Oh yeah, well I'm glad you don't have the perverted personality of your dad, it's much worse then being like a demon," Mira said with a smile.

"Thanks Mira, I got to go for my part time job,"

"Okay, bye!" Mira said waving back.

The other girl, Hana, went down the stairs and walked to Maid Latte. She had blackish hair and always put her friends in front of her. Most people nicknamed her demon or little demon. But the characteristic that stood out most was her eyes. If you saw them from sunlight, they would sparkle colors of yellow and emerald.

* * *

><p>At Maid Latte, Hana was serving costumers,<p>

"Hana-chan, you're so like Misa," said a guy.

"Masters, I think you should leave," Hana said with a demon glare.

"Ok, we will leave," said the boys getting out of their chairs with sweat drops whispering about how Hana and her mom were so alike. Hana returned to the kitchen for a break. _Gosh, it's been several years now and those 3 idiots still come, don't they know that she's not here anymore?_ Just then, manager came in. She was much older but still had a smile on her face.

"Hana are you alright?" Manager asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what about you?," Hana walked up to her, "Why don't you retire already?"

"No, since she's not here anymore and you're only 17, I have to run the place. I want you to become the manager when you're old enough Hana," Manager said with a smile.

"Fine then, just be careful," Hana said turning into a serious face, "You know I won't be here tomorrow,"

"Yeah, I know. Here," Manager said giving Hana roses, "take these with you tomorrow,"

"Right," Hana said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hana woke up at 7 in the morning. She dressed up wearing a black skirt and a white blouse. She took the bus to the cemetery. She walked up to a grave the said, USUI TAKUMI AND USUI MISAKI, SINCE XXXX-XXXX. She put down a vase of flowers and the roses manager gave her. She kneeled down,<p>

"Hello Mom and dad," Hana said with a slight smile, "Deceases are really spreading these days," Hana stood up and looked at the blue sky,

"I hope you're doing fine. Don't worry about me….

we'll be together forever,"

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"- <em>Misstory5120<em>**


End file.
